Talk:Weyoun
Weyoun 1? What is the source for this? --Turtletrekker 21:16, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::I think this guy is making stuff up - he's been blanking pages he "doesn't like." --TimPendragon 21:17, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::Can an admin revert the article and get rid of the Weyoun 1 reference? It's this guys idea of fan fiction.--TimPendragon 21:28, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Weyoun 3 I seem to remember there is a reference to Weyoun 3 in on of the Millennium novels. He was involved with Kilana in some way. Could someone with the entire miniseries check? If not, I can get to it on Friday. -- Tough Little Ship 23:17, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Weyoun 20? Since when? After the mass suicide of the changelings, the Weyouns began to commit suicide. And your source would be...? --71.197.178.125 07:27, 26 February 2007 (UTC) It is very clear about this. Think about it, the Changelings commit mass suicide! The Vorta are so bound to their "gods" that they would see no reason to live without being of service to the Founders. Thus they would clearly commit suicide using thier implant (as talked about in the episode with Weyoun 6). It would take many Weyoun's until a "Defective" one was produced (similar to Weyoun 6) that would not commit suicide and work with Odo. :You say its "very clear", but you don't include a source. We haven't seen anything of the post Olympus Decsending Dominion in any licensed work, so I'm guessing that you made this up. Your imagination is not a legitimate source for this wiki. Unless you can cite a legitimate source, I'm removing it. --Turtletrekker 17:32, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Stop deleting my additions to the Weyoun article. If you knew anything about the Vorta, you would know that they would be devastated at the mass suicide of the Founders. It is clear they would commit suicide upon activiation and it would take a "defective" Vorta to see beyond this and wish to live his life. :If you do not source your articles no one else can verify that what you say is true within any licensed work. Until then the data which none of the rest of us have ever heard of will be removed. If you don’t want that to happen just tell us where it comes from. -- 8of5 21:19, 16 March 2007 (UTC) ::It's not a matter of "knowing anything about Vorta", it's a matter of of this infomation not being germane to this wiki. At this wiki, we only accept material from officially licensed books, comics or video games. If this is from a a work of fan fiction or a fan-film, then you can enter it at the Star trek Expanded Universe Wiki. Expanded Universe is the place to go for fan-fiction and fan-films. They don't even have an article for Weyoun yet. Have a party. --Turtletrekker 22:41, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Your arguements lack common sense. Can you prove to me that the Vorta would NOT commit suicide? They are in total servitude to the Founders. Without the Founders, they have no purpose. It is VERY logical to see that they would also kill themselves. this belongs in the WIKI. :Your arguements lack any sense... --Turtletrekker 07:42, 17 March 2007 (UTC) You cant prove it so you just censor my work. I am providing valuable material to expand on these characters. It is all logical and backed up by storylines and realistic events. :I can't prove it? You're the one won't cite a source. I really don't know if your being deliberately obtuse, or if you really are obtuse. What book is your "work" from? Because if there were a book that dealt with this I would know, as would most of the rest here. As I said earlier, I think you're making this up. If you try and deny it, then name the source of the information. Until you tell us where the info comes, and if its from a legitimate source, from we will continue to "censor" your "work". --Turtletrekker 08:02, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Who are you and what gives you the right to block out legitimate expansion of a character? I dont understand why you are doing this. :Ha! The anonymous contributer asks me "Who am I?" That's rich. As for your other question, I wouldn't block out legitimate expansion. Anyway, I'm done. You're not worth my time. Admins...? --Turtletrekker 08:10, 17 March 2007 (UTC) You are a troll just trying to ruin the WIKI. Wikis are about freedom of speech, about a community of people sharing the information. I have good information on this character and how he develops, and you try to delete it due to your own bias. UNNACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOUR FOR A WIKI. WHY is my character development of the Vorta being deleted? Why are you afraid to develop these characters? This WIKI has very litte information on the Vorta and so I am adding information to expand their characters. Your conduct is unnacceptable for a WIKI. Protection? Can this article be protected against anonymous changes? --Turtletrekker 07:44, 17 March 2007 (UTC) I am providing valuable material and expansion of the character. *coughbullshitcough* --Turtletrekker 08:02, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Please unprotect the article. Thank you Character Development WHY is my character development of the Vorta being deleted? Why are you afraid to develop these characters? This WIKI has very litte information on the Vorta and so I am adding information to expand their characters. Your conduct is unnacceptable for a WIKI. :Because, as stated repeatedly, the information you are adding hasn't been established in any canon or licensed products. While it is pretty obvious that there were three previous Weyoun clones before the one we saw in "To the Death", nothing has been established about Weyouns 9-20. Now as we only deal in licensed media, the best place to add your information would be the Star Trek Expanded Universe wiki, which is a fanon-based wiki. And as an aside, while you were called somenames by one user, it goes against rules to label another user as a troll. --The Doctor 23:03, 20 March 2007 (UTC) ::I mentioned Expanded Universe upthread, and he didn't seem to care.--Turtletrekker 23:38, 20 March 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry, I missed that one (-:. Well I think we've done all the explaining we can, and the user can't make any changes to the Vorta articles now anyway as they've all been protected. We can just see what happens now. -- 23:42, 20 March 2007 (UTC) That "Expanded Universe" wiki is a JOKE. Have you seen it? On the front page I see a photoshopped image of Clint Eastwood and giving him a character name and bio. How can anyone take that kind of site seriously? My expansion of the Vorta characters is valueable, intelligent, and logical. Sending me to a site which basically is a practical joke is not fair. :That's not fair on all the contributors at the STEU, to which I and many members here also contribute. I don't know if you've looked around but there is some great articles on their, and in many respects their wiki looks better than ours. While I don't like the photoshopped images myself, I know they serve as a visual aid and you can't expect users at home to have the latest technologies to achieve realistic images. :At any rate, the "valuable, intelligent, and logical" contributions aren't the question. Its validity to licensed Star Trek is. Basically if it hasn't been referenced in a licensed product officially endorsed by Paramount, (i.e. novels, technical manuals, computer games, or Customizable Card Games) then it has no place on the wiki, and should go on the STEU. -- 22:27, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Who are you to decide what Wiki my information goes? I dont want to add it to some silly parody site that uses Clint Eastwoods image without permission. My information is serious development of the characters; characters that are UNDERDEVELOPED in the Trek universe and in this Wiki. You are not the owner of Wiki and i think you are just abusing your admin powers. This is my humble opinion. :Abused my ass. Instead of banning you outright which I could have done considering that you blanked several pages sometime back which is outright vandalism, I (and several others) instead opened a dialogue with you, and offered you advice. But all you have done is labelled us as trolls and bad people who have sent you to a sub-standard wiki. Well why don't you try Memory Alpha and I'm sure they will embrace your information and "character development" with open arms and big breasts. As far as you are concerned I am no longer interested and leave you to another admin. -- 22:36, 23 March 2007 (UTC) ::You know, as much as I'm sure that you are doing this on purpose to yank our chains, I'll give explaining things to you one more shot just in case you really don't get it. It doesn't matter how logical and backed by canon events your speculations might be because you are making it all up. None of the rest of us generally make stuff up as we go. Nobody here invented the histories for Jean-Luc Picard, James T. Kirk, Nanietta Bacco, or Weyoun. The authors of licensed novels, comics and games did. We don't create the character development ourselves, we just note the development from the books/comics/games as they come out. We are a research tool, not a home for fan-fiction. Anyway, I'm done. Again. (Open arms and breasts-- good one, Doc!) --Turtletrekker 00:41, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :If Weyoun is underdevloped in the Trek universe, then our rules state he must remain underdeveloped here.. :We are only allowed to write about what has been featured in comics, novels and games that were officially licensed to hold the Star Trek copyright name. If you want to "make up" you own ending to Weyoun's story, then you aren't allowed to do it here because you are not licensed to use the Star Trek copyright. :I suggest you apply for a job at Pocket Books or IDW comics if you want to pursue this further, otherwise, use the 'fan fiction' wiki, as what you are writing is purely your own 'fan fiction'. -- Captain M.K.B. 00:46, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::Agreed with everyone bar mr. anonymous, this is clearly fan fiction it has no place here, that was established very early on, yet this user has persistently tried to restore their unsourced information. The same policy on sourcing has been explained to them repeatedly and they just ignore it. Further they are clearly just trying to be a pain, I admire the rest of your patients, if I had involved myself earlier I’d have delivered an ultimatum and blocked them some time ago. I suggest a permanent block if they try and add this gibberish about Weyoun again. -- 8of5 09:26, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Just to chime in as one with administrative status, I think you guys have handled everything properly so far: our anonymous contributor either (extremely generous interpretation) doesn't understand the purpose and limits of this wiki or (less generously) is being deliberatly disruptive. My one concern about an outright ban would be if doing that to an anonymous user blocks the one person, or everyone at that location (say, an internet cafe or college computer room)? If that's the case then I'd suggest a non-permanant ban, just one long enough for the current problem person to move on. (and that only if the current page blocks don't do the trick.--Emperorkalan 00:29, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Gentlemen, are you playing a game? Two people suggested I add this vaulable information on Weyoun to the Star Trek Expanded Universe wiki. They promised me that they would accept the data. Well, guess what? They deleted it to. Why send me there then ? Were you playing a joke on me? :Both sites have rules that you have to follow when making new contributions. If you asked what the rules were, and followed them, I guarantee that you'd have no trouble adding your contributions and then letting others edit out your mistakes. -- Captain M.K.B. 20:23, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Ok then, answer me this. It is clear that the Vorta articles (Weyoun, Keevan, Yelgrun, and Kilana) are woefully underdeveloped. I want to make this a better wiki by adding depth to these characters. What do I have to do to get this to happen? All I want to do is benefit all users of this WIKI with a better understanding of our Vorta characters. ::We are only allowed to write about what has been featured in comics, novels and games that were officially licensed to hold the Star Trek copyright name. If you want to "make up" you own ending to Weyoun's story, then you aren't allowed to do it here. Sorry. -- Captain M.K.B. 20:42, 26 March 2007 (UTC) You say things have to appear in a book or on TV in order to exist. Does that mean that anything that is not in books, you consider to not exist? If you follow that logic then we should assume that 99% of our universe does not exist? Do we assume that 99% of our planets history does not exist because it was not talked about in a Trek book or movie? This logic is flawed. Just because it is not in a book, does not mean it DIDNT EXIST. It simply means it wasnt written about ,but still could exist. :Yes, but its against the rules of this wiki to add it here. For the purpose of the wiki, you are correct, we assume such things don't exist. This is why we forbid you adding the information you've been adding. I'm glad you understand the policy now. Sorry you can't add things that don't exist here, good luck in your search for a website to get your story out. -- Captain M.K.B. 20:51, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :This wiki is meant to serve as an encyclopedia of canon and licensed Star Trek materials. That is the clearly-defined scope of acceptable source material here. Do you understand that? Yes or no?--Emperorkalan 20:53, 26 March 2007 (UTC) I still can not understand why legitimate character development is shunned upon here. I suppose you are going to say the Crusades didnt happen because they are not mentioned in some Star Trek book. (if they were, then just take this as making an example of something that isnt mentioned in books). Star trek books and movies only cover a fraction of what actually has happened in the Star Trek universe. They dont show every day of Picards life, or every day of Siskos life. But those events did happen. Weyoun isnt in trek until #4, but that does not mean 1 - 3 didnt exist! OF course they existed and I am trying to inform the readers about that existence. Thsi WIKI is about the universe created through STar Trek. There is so many things that happened "off screen" or "off book" and that information deserves to be here. By the way (and no i am not joking), how can i get the Weyoun article to be a featured article on the front page? I Searched and searched but couldnt find any settings for the article that would put it on the front page. :No, this wiki is not about all possible variations of "the universe created through STar Trek". It's an encyclopedia for those parts (and only those parts) that have appeared on screen or published in licensed works (again, that would be novels, licensed games, licensed sourcebooks, etc.). That's it. (heck, that's more than enough.) There may be a place for the material you've been trying to post, but it's not this wiki.--Emperorkalan 21:32, 26 March 2007 (UTC) By your own definition, this WIKI does not allow for the recording of ALL Aspects of the trek universe. You only want a fraction of what actually happened to appear in this wiki. I find this to be a serious flaw in your wiki and perhaps this wiki should be considerd not to exist. What is the purpose of your WIKI if we are not allowed to write about the Trek Universe. this is a very narrow minded wiki and severly limited. Definition of a wiki:" A website or similar online resource which allows users to add and edit content collectively." I ask you clearly, how can you call this a WIKI when it is so limited in scope? :We have a purpose statement to define where our information ends. I hope that when you leave here you find a better-suited wiki to work with. Sorry we can't accomodate you. -- Captain M.K.B. 21:48, 26 March 2007 (UTC) How do i get involved in the operations of this wiki? I would like to campaign to get the WIKI expanded to included the entire trek universe, not just a narrow view point. I would like to become an admin. How do we do that ? Thanks in advance. :You would have to register as a user here and request adminship. The community would vote on whether or not you had displayed the skills, understanding and cooperative nature necessary to take part in the decision making process. -- Captain M.K.B. 21:56, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::Which, we must note, is something you've actively refused to do thus far. If you find this site inadequate, you are perfectly free to start your own elsewhere. --Emperorkalan 22:01, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Can i count on your support? I think I would make a superb admin. I know the trek universe very very well. My areas of expertice are Vorta and Ferengi,but I know about most other things too. :If you start contributing to the site within our stated limits of source material, and keep doing so, I'll consider it. But your track record so far (deleting entire pages, repeatedly adding material outside our stated limits) does stand as a black mark you'd have to overcome, naturally.--Emperorkalan 22:12, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::I don't feel like I could support any admin candidate who hasn't made a number of positive additions to the database. It also doesn't help that you are anonymous and have no ID. Try spending some time doing that, and then ask again. -- Captain M.K.B. 22:19, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Its hard to contribute when you delete my work. Ill register and try a few other articles and see what happens. Please un protect Weyoun so I can add to him within the scope of your Wiki. I have now made an account and will post new material. Please make me an admin now. Thank you :I've provisionally unprotected the page to see how you get on. --The Doctor 22:25, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::That's a good joke. You're nowhere close to being an admin, yet. Sorry. -- Captain M.K.B. 22:27, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Now i am really upset. We go through all this crap about me putting in Weyoun 1 2 and 3, you delete it.. and now you let someone else put in weyoun 1,2 and 3.. AND some story about him becoming Kai! Weyoun being Kai is more absurd than anything I put in there. :The change that was made was just slightly rewritten from what you wrote. And as for Weyoun becoming Kai, that is from a novel which is set in a alternate timeline. As constantly mentioned novels are permitted resources. Oh and please sign your posts with a ~~~~, Thank You (-: --The Doctor 22:34, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::Its true, Weyoun becoming kai is kind of absurd. It was featured in a novel and this site is here to catalogue information from novels, thats why that piece of info is here. Sorry! -- Captain M.K.B. 22:41, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Please unlock Yelgrun, Kilana, and Keevan. I have some information to add to them. Thank you :I've unlocked the pages for now. But I would request that you don't copy any more Memory Alpha articles. AND SIGN YOUR POSTS!! --The Doctor 10:19, 27 March 2007 (UTC) How do I sign my posts????? :You use four tildes (~) in succession (~~~~), or you can just click on one of the buttons at the top of the edit frame (the one to the right of the "no W" button, the one with the scribbly signature on it). When you save your post, those will automatically convert to a Time/date/ID stamp.--Emperorkalan 18:00, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks. So now that I have made some posts and additions, please upgrade me to admin status. Thank you. VortaExpert 18:05, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :Sorry doesn’t work like that, you have to prove you are a consistently good contributor with a clear understanding of the goals and practices of the wiki. Once you have established that on going good practice you then have to be nominated and voted into adminship. -- 8of5 18:28, 27 March 2007 (UTC) I have made some good contributions to the wiki. Who can i get to nominate me for admin status? VortaExpert 21:59, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :Continued [[User talk:VortaExpert|'here']]. --The Doctor 22:12, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Redux Hello I was making some additions about Weyoun 10 and 11 and it was deleted before I could finish it. what happened? 09:07, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :For all the same reasons written all over this page for you previously going back 8+ years. -- sulfur (talk) 11:08, November 3, 2015 (UTC) I have nothing to do with the last 8 years, what are you referring to. I am a Trek fan and researcher that is looking for missing info in this wiki and adding it. ::I don't believe that sulfur meant you personally. What sulfur is referring to is that there have been instances in the past where information has been added that is not sourced to an official work. Everything added to Memory Beta requires a proper citation or it will be deleted from the page. If you have a proper citation from an official work linking to the Weyouns that you added then it could be included, otherwise it should not be included. - Nx1701g (talk) 23:43, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :No. I meant that user. This isn't his first rodeo. To be blunt. -- sulfur (talk) 00:52, November 4, 2015 (UTC)